What Have Been (A Mosey down 285 South)
by Alexis1
Summary: Maria gets an insight into what could be.


What might have been   
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Michael and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: This is what might have happened in 285 South if I had been I charge. Max, Liz and Isabel walked in later a about 4am.   
  
Maria laid in the darkness, running of the day's events. She had been literally abducted by aliens. Well, to be precise one spiky haired alien. She shifted again trying to get comfy on the bed.   
"Would you go to sleep already!" Michael groaned from his place on the floor.   
She ignored him. Suddenly she heard a thump outside.  
"Michael?" she hissed. He sat up and glared at her.   
"What?" he asked.  
"Something thumped outside. What if it's the FBI? I'm scared they could come and take you away!" she said her face paling.  
In the blink of an eye his view of Maria DeLuca changed. She actually was afraid for him, even though she was probably scared for herself as well.  
"Stay here. I'll go check," he stood up and was just preparing to unlock the door when he felt her put her hand on his arm. He looked down at it then at its owner.  
"If they want you they're gonna have to fight. Me," she said her face solemn. He turned after giving her a brief smirk. "Besides, I'm a little scared," she finished quietly. He shook his head and opened the door. He looked outside.   
And started laughing.  
"What's wrong? Michael never laughs! Oh my god they've used laughing gas! Get away from him you FBI freaks!" she said becoming hysterical.  
He turned around to see the look of worry on her face.   
"Hey! I'm your usual happy smiley Michael. You wanna see the FBI agent outside?" he told her. Cautiously she edged passed him, staying close enough so if something went wrong she could grab hold of him.   
Sitting on the floor was a large cat. Maria turned round and hit Michael. The cat ran.  
"Jerk," she muttered before climbing back in the bed.   
Michael laid back down on the hard floor smiling. Suddenly he felt something warm land on his stomach. It was a pillow.   
"I'm not that mean. Night space boy," Maria mumbled.  
"Night Maria," he whispered back.  
  
"God are you two going to be making goo goo eyes at each other all night?" Isabel questioned from the backseat.   
Max and Liz broke off from staring at each other long enough to look at Isabel and blush.   
"Great! We now have two alien-human relationships!" she sighed.  
"What?" Max and Liz asked puzzled.  
"Duh! Michael and Maria. Have you not noticed the few but very obvious hints at a possible relationship. Did you not see them after the Crash festival? Maria couldn't look at Michael and when he brushed against her she practically jumped three feet in the air. How about the whole Michael in a tux thing? She saw Max and me as evil aliens yet she saw Michael as relatively normal. God, you two are more clueless than I thought!" she finished.   
For the next hour the car was silent. Maria and Michael?   
  
Back in the porno Aladdin hotel room Maria was working up a sweat.   
  
*Maria was standing with Michael, Liz, Max, and Isabel. People with guns, dressed in black surrounded them on all sides. Isabel hugged Max, then Michael then Liz and her. She walked towards one of the men. He grabbed her and she was pushed into a van. Max then hugged Maria while Michael hugged Liz. Finally the two couples were in their right order. Max and Liz were embracing but Maria didn't notice. Her eyes were trained on Michael.  
"What's happening?" she asked in a small voice.  
"It's over. They found out. Goodbye Maria," he said before hugging her and kissing her softly. Then he started walking away. As much as she tried to run to him or call out to him or Max or Isabel none of them seemed to hear.*  
  
"Michael! Come back!" she woke up screaming and managed to roll of the bed on top of Michael.  
"Shhh Maria. It's all right. I'm here," Michael soothed her as she buried her head in his neck.   
"It was horrible. These men were surrounding us with guns. Then Isabel hugged all of us then she was taken into a van, then Max hugged me and you hugged Liz. Then you hugged me and said it was all over and that they knew and that it was goodbye and when I tried to run after you or call out you wouldn't listen and then I woke up…" tears streamed down her face. Michael wasn't quite sure how to help the sobbing girl so he did the best he could and just held her. Soon she calmed down yet she didn't move from his hold and he didn't press the issue.   
After a few minutes she realised where she was and after a mumbled sorry she climbed back on the bed blushing.   
Again she laid on the disgusting bed and thought about past events. What would she do if Michael was taken away? If she never saw him again. If he died never knowing that somebody cared about him for who he was not because he provided a meal ticket or was related distantly. So she did the only thing she thought she could.   
"Michael," she whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's something I need to say to you. I know you're an out of this world-spacey-alien person but you do have people who care about you and what happens. Liz and, um, me. Liz likes you as a friend and I…I like you as…damn it!" she said before launching herself over the bed and onto his body joining their lips in a kiss.   
  
Liz stood outside the door poised to knock. Isabel decided to take direct action and after waving her hand over the lock, pushed the door open slowly. As the three's eyes adjusted to the light they spotted something on one side of the bed. Michael was holding Maria beneath him and was proceeding to kiss her senseless.   
Max cleared his throat and tried to conceal his laughter.  
"Oh hi Max!" Maria said dreamily. The sound of Max's name in the lust filled room made the two on the floor realise where they where and who was present.  
"What are you doing here?" Maria asked blushing.  
"Well we thought you were in trouble but I guess we were wrong," Liz said before she burst into laughter. Isabel followed.  
Max gave Michael a look before joining the girls in their laughter.   
Maria turned to Michael and buried her face in his chest and surprisingly he didn't pull away from her. He held her tighter.   
"Do you get the feeling that we're gonna have to face a lot of bad jokes?" Maria murmured.  
"Yep," he replied before kissing her.   
  



End file.
